Purpose
by Super Vegetarott
Summary: They've battled before and saw no victor. They teamed together to save their universe from total annihilation. But it will be their speaking to one another, even through minimal words, that gives Seventeen and Piccolo an idea of how to spend their new leases on life.


_This one-shot contains small spoilers for the _Dragon Ball Super: Broly _movie, as well as the end of the Tournament of Power arc. Please do not read this if you don't know or are not comfortable with being spoiled to these events being referenced in this story._

_Also, there is one story development that is exclusive to the manga version of _Dragon Ball Super. _You will likely be unfamiliar with it if this is not something you follow - I myself don't, but thought it was vital to use in the story._

* * *

It took a long time for either of them to say anything to one another. Their eyes were not locked onto one another's, but rather on the seemingly infinite expanse of the night sky and the ocean just below it.

"We're very lucky Goku remembered about you."

"Hm. And luckier that I actually didn't sit on my butt for all these years."

"No kidding. You could probably wipe the floor with me this time if we crossed paths."

"Perhaps that is how I intended it. So that no one would ever stand in the way of my interests again."

"You hardly needed any further strength to deal with a bunch of poachers. Are you sure you're not still angling to kill Son Goku somewhere down the line?"

"I'll have you know that my programming means quite little to me now." A flash of his inner self returned with a haughty smirk. "It's not as fun as this particular little game I call my job."

"As reassuring as that is, that's not why I'm here." His cape billowed in the wind. "Can we count on you later on? For future threats to the Earth? Your sister isn't much of a fighter anymore, as I'm sure you know."

His smirk faded. "I'm not a fighter. I am where I am in terms of power to make sure that nobody can threaten me or my loved ones again. But I suppose. If I have to."

"Tch. I won't force your hand. You've already done enough for us with being the last survivor for the Tournament of Power. Having someone who can stand up with the likes of Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza would always be welcome in my book."

"The offer's appreciated. But don't call on me whenever you feel like it. I do have my own island to protect, after all."

"Heh. Someone who likes his own solitude as much as me. It's almost refreshing."

"The others aren't bad. In fact, I would quite like to fight with them again. I simply won't allow it to cut into my time with these animals or my family. You're lucky I spared you these few minutes as it is, out of thanks for the cruise thing actually working out."

"I see." Things went quiet for a moment.

"When we fought Cell," a deep breath, "you mentioned he was from the future, right? I went back to Gero's lab after my resurrection. There wasn't anything there. He would've hatched by now, right? If he were to have existed in this timeline?"

"The Trunks of the future and Krillin took care of that a long time ago," came the response. "You'll never need to worry about him rampaging around this island—or in pursuit of you."

"A shame. I would've quite liked to get to know him."

"And why is that? Last I recall, he cared far more about absorbing you than getting to know you."

"His children - the Cell Juniors. They're still alive and well. On this island."

For the first time in this conversation, the stoicism was broken. "What?! But how? Gohan destroyed them!"

"Perhaps, but their regeneration must've compared to Cell's himself. I've reigned them in a bit, taught them how to be protectors of this island rather well when I'm away."

"Then why rely on Trunks and Goten?"

"Just because I molded them for a purpose doesn't mean I should force them to carry it out." A note of somberness followed that quote. "They work when they like, and little more. Only in emergencies do I force their hand."

"Heh. You really have changed a lot."

"Tell my wife that."

"If you need it, and those juniors aren't up for it… I can take watch over your island. Aside from spending time with Gohan and his family and my own training, I'm very available."

"A pity. Having a greater purpose is very rewarding."

"Without me, Gohan doesn't become strong enough to save you from being more than Cell's food. Remember that."

"And without me, your universe doesn't exist anymore."

A cool breeze blew over both men, the exact opposite of the emotions harboring within one another.

"It's not an insult. I simply think that if this is all you do with your life, then it is a waste."

"Is that right? I look out for the people closest to me; you do the same, but with animals. I partake in whatever I'm needed for as a way of thanking Gohan for what he's done for me. But you? What have you done to show any respect? I worked with you to save our universe, and I came here to thank you. But it seems you're just as much of a degenerate child as when we first fought."

For the first time in this conversation, bitterness. "That childishness is why I failed - both in killing Goku and escaping from Cell. I have not failed since. Not with the adoption agencies, this island, or that multiversal tournament."

"Seems to me—"

"No. You will let me speak. If you don't, I can finish what we started back on that island all those years ago.

"Android Sixteen. Have you forgotten about him? I believe my sister has, alongside all of you as well." Icy blue eyes hardened. "This ranger job. It is what I do not for just my own purpose, but for Sixteen's memory. If he were alive, I would like to believe he would do something similar."

"You know he wouldn't resort to violence."

"He does things his way, and I do things mine. Sixteen was too much of a pacifist for his own good. This way, these animals are safe."

"Y'know, I take back what I said. You seem to be every bit the android Gero touted you as. Cold, emotionless, and without purpose."

"To a point. I do what I have to do." Despite this, his formerly signature smirk appeared. "It's not like you to be this flustered, Piccolo. Did I do anything to set you off?"

Piccolo spat. "If you must know, Seventeen, I'm amazed at your recklessness at not killing those Cell Juniors when you could've. That was a risk that you should've let us known about."

"They were like me. Without purpose and confused. So I gave them a path. They don't always choose it, but it is there for them if they want it." Seventeen's eyes narrowed. "And you should know… I'm not one of your group, even if my sister seems to embrace you guys more with each passing day. Don't hold it against me."

A fanged smirk appeared on Piccolo's face. "It wasn't too many years ago that I pierced Goku's heart and kidnapped his son, saying almost the same thing. But I'm not going to force your hand, as I said earlier. Regardless of your decision…" the Namekian turned around, his cape billowing in the wind. "My offers still stand, by the way. About joining us from time to time… as well as protecting your island."

"Noted." Seventeen didn't turn to look back at Piccolo. "And for what it's worth, I heard about that Broly guy. Goku wouldn't shut up about him, and he asked me if I could test his limits with my infinite energy."

"Pch. That sounds like Goku." Piccolo smiled.

"I also know about that animal. Bah or whatever. If he's worried about him, bring him here. I'll keep him safe." Seventeen let out a little more concern than he would've liked, and he could tell Piccolo noticed this through a small chuckle.

"I understand. It won't be too long until Goku moves the poor bastard over here. You might have yourself a junior ranger on your hands."

And with that, he took off into the night.

* * *

It was early that next morning that Mister Popo would tender to his small garden, as he always did at precisely sunrise. Though he wasn't surprised to see Piccolo himself, he was surprised to see Piccolo standing instead of meditating, his eyes open instead of closed, and his attention on the garden as opposed to his inner mind.

"Good morning, Piccolo," he said, as always. He knew the Namekian had wonderful hearing, even if he didn't always respond to it during his meditations. But for the first time in a long time, Piccolo directly looked at Popo with intent.

"Can you show me how to make a garden work like yours?"

* * *

It was early that same morning that Seventeen flung open the front door, startling his children—their father was usually much more reserved after making his entrances following a long night of work.

However, his wife wasn't surprised. She had seen flashes of this side of her husband before, and he always seemed like he was pushing them down instead of embracing them. A brief smile touched her lips as she noted he looked the happiest he's ever been - he was standing with his arms out instead of at his sides, a grin instead of a reserved mien, and his attention squarely on his family instead of a final look back into the wilderness.

"Anyone down for a road trip? The juniors are working all day today, and I got a pretty cool van just waiting outside."


End file.
